Untitled
by Queen of the Rogues
Summary: Rewrite of There Is Always More: No quirky names, no wit (other than when mentioning the Marauders), Hermione had little to say on the matter of time travel but the Marauders had plenty of ideas on how she had ended up there. "Right so maybe an alien got her-" "Just stop right there, Pete." Sirius x Hermione, James x Lily
1. Chapter 1

**Jinx: Aha! I surprised you all with the sudden improve version, yes it's been in my arsenal for a while now and I thought I'd treat you all for being such fabulous readers and reveiwers. Forgive a ****big, stupid, procrastinating meanie head and enjoy the new version of ' There is Always More'.**

******World domination has had to be put on hiatus until the new Wolverine movie comes out in the UK.**

******Maybe after that.**

* * *

_September 18th 1995:_

Hermione's day had been decent so far, Tuesdays usually were. She had Charms for two hours, then Transfiguration for the same amount of time. Finishing the day with Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and Herbology. A decent day as she had said before- surely though, the woman dressed in that loathsome colour was already the most hated woman in the school.

The Slytherin's thought she was God's grandeur though.

Hermione's eyes stung as she caught glimpse of the girlie atrocity she wore, even Lavender had spoke of her outfit in disgust. Lavender Brown was the queen of everything pink and girlie, so it _had_ to be bad if she was one to criticize such dress wear.

"That Cow, taking the mick out of-"

"I'd prefer you kept the food within your mouth Ronald." Hermione told him, not even having to glance at the red head to see him spewing remnants of his dinner. Harry gave a small grin from behind his book, glancing at the two back and forth- his hand was still sore no doubt but hid it well with his longer than average sleeves. Hermione glanced at the book and glared at the faux innocent look which he had try to imitate, he chose to ignore her instead of getting into a petty argument though.

"It's creepy how you do that." Ronald muttered, looking back down at his plate and shovelling even more food within his already full mouth. Hermione broke her gaze away from the toad-like woman and crinkled her nose in disgust at her friend inhuman eating habits.

"It's a talent and a curse."

Harry gave a snort of laughter from the absurdity of it- the same conversation which they had yesterday and the day before that. It still didn't make it any less funny than the first time they had repeated it. Word for word. Just routine for the Golden Trio, something which was a treasure these days.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she reached out for a succulent red apple but giving Harry a secretive wink none the less. Ronald muttered to himself about their antics but carried on eating. Harry smiled as he took a long sip of his Pumpkin juice.

"Your birthday tomorrow Hermione, excited?" He asked with a lopsided smile- it had been hard for him to smile since last year. Cedric's death had a large impact on all of them, Harry taking the brunt of it as usual. "Not every day a girl turns sixteen."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, stealing the book out from Harry's left hand- the one which he had in turn stolen from her this morning. Just a habit.

"Not really, mum'll send me one of those awful dresses again. If I'm lucky it might be just make up." Hermione told them, her brow furrowing at her mother's consistent complaints on her appearance. Harry snorted into his cup, spilling it slightly.

"You're the only girl I know to not want dresses or make up for her birthday." Harry said- making Hermione smirk.

"Always the surprised tone." She scolded him, the only thing giving her away that she was in fact, joking, was the sparkle in her honey coloured eyes.

"Well after the Yule Ball, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have your own fan club." Harry said mischievously, Hermione's eyes narrowing upon the impish looking boy. Her eyebrow raised as he widened his emerald eyes a bit, just to add to the effect that he truly was innocent. He had learnt this from Sirius obviously- Hermione thought with a smile.

"What did you do Potter?" Hermione asked with an amused but suspicion laced tone. Harry merely shrugged, opting to pull the Daily Prophet- which he wasn't even going to bother to read because of all of the lies which they spew- over his face to hide the monumental grin which was threatening to pull at his lips.

Hermione ripped down the paper and glared at him.

"Oh by the way, if Michael Davies asks if you like Periwinkle or lilac. Tell him will you, he needs to finish the poster for your shrine." Harry told her, watching as Hermione's head slammed into the cradle of an open palm, her groan bringing everyone's attention. Ron looked at his friends funnily as Hermione sat back up rubbing the red knot appearing on her forehead- all the while glaring at Harry.

Harry chuckled but otherwise, their meal was eaten in silence until they were asked to return to their common rooms. The trio were still as inseparable as last year, despite the little bumps in the road which was Ron and Rita Skeeter; linking arms- Hermione stood in the middle of them with a reminiscent smile upon her cheeks.

Ron and Harry glanced at her worriedly.

"Think 'er brains finally melted." Ron whispered to Harry, the boy merely nodding in agreement only to have the two whacked over the head for such comments. A firm scowl upon her face as she began to walk backwards in front of them- trusting them to not let her fall down stairs or into an unsavoury teachers.

"No my brain is still in tact Ronald, I was just remembering our first year." Hermione sighed, her eyes glazing over slightly as she seemed to wander off into her memories. Harry copied the expression, his mouth tilting upwards into a smile. First year had been the pivotal point in his life, first friends, first adventure- heck, it had started the whole thing. Now though, Harry though with a scowl, he couldn't wait for it to finish.

Ron merely grinned-

"Do you remember Norbert, or is it Norberta now?" This elicited chuckles from all around as the walked into the Common Room.

"Oh yea, how Charlie told us that Hagrid put toys in the crate for him, or her?"

Harry laughed.

"I like to remember Malfoy's face when- Oh hey Dean!- McGonagall told him he had detention with us."

"_I don't believe I heard you right Professor, you said the four of us_." Harry and Ron chimed together, making a creepily realistic Malfoy impression. Hermione burst out laughing but Ron took it even further.

"_Why yes Mr Malfoy, because you're a smarmy git and a ferret to top it all off_!" He said, pulling a face which made him look like he sucked on a lemon. Their laughter followed them all the way to the dormitories and Ron grinned, proud of himself for such a brilliant impression. The boys bid Hermione goodnight as they went up to their own dormitories- Harry kissing Hermione's forehead and Ron giving her a one armed hug. She smiled and made her way the stairs, coming to her own room quite easily.

Parvati sat upon her bed, rifling through her clothes and Lavender had obviously nabbed the bathroom first. The girls head snapped up when hearing the door open and close, smiling at Hermione.

"Hey Hermione." Parvati chirped, tugging at the bundle of scarves and belts which were trying to kill her. There were better ways to go than a noose of expensive belts and scarves though.

"Hey Parvati, you okay there?"

"Oh this? Just- DANDY!" Parvati told her, growling in frustration as a large knot of scarves appeared in the never ending bundle of clothes. Whilst she and Lavender had never on particularly good terms with Hermione, Parvati felt sorry for Hermione after having to deal with both Harry and Ron at the Yule ball. Now understand why Hermione was so frazzled all of the time.

Hermione yawned and began to change into her pyjamas- they had shared their dormitory since first year. There was no sense of modesty in here now. She was tired- no, she was exhausted and for some reason she just got worse with every passing minute. Stumbling around, she tried to find a bobble to tie up her hair. She swayed upon the spot she was standing on for a moment having to grab her bed for support.

"You okay Hermione?"

"huh? Oh yea, I'm fine just really tired." The girl seemed to take her answer and dimmed the lights for Hermione. Saying goodnight, Hermione slipped between the covers, abandoning the attempt to find a bobble, her teeth chattering as she curled up into a ball underneath the covers. Her stomach was in knots for some reason and her vision just kept getting blurrier. She had felt fine this morning- she had to be just tired, it was getting later after all. Closing her eyes, her eyelashes tickled her high cheekbones. A content sigh emitting from her lips as she drifted off into dreams.

* * *

Logically she told herself, she was dreaming.

Lucid dreaming in fact, she didn't recognize the room she stood within but there was the deep recognition that none of this was real. The baby blue sheen of the walls, the pristine white cot which laid as the centrepiece of the room- lit up by the single beam of moonlight which slid through the crevice between the drawn curtains. Toys were littered around the room but this wasn't Hermione's childhood room.

No- that had been painted a putrid pink with gaudy children's carpet which was like that of the children's waiting room in a hospital. This one made her feel serene, the blue calming- like the settled waters of The Black Lake on a near summers day. Her feet sinking delightfully in the silver carpet with every step she took towards the crib.

Leaning over the edge, she stared at the infant of but six months old. The small tuft of brow hair already forming on the child's head, dressed in adorable pyjamas with rabbits over the heart. One of his or her legs were stuck out of the blanket, hands raised above its head and clenching and unclenching it's fists- as if to grasp the thing air between it's pudgy hands. It reminded Hermione of her cousin when he was born, how she had just sat and stared at him when she was thirteen.

Now fifteen, she knew the responsibility which came with the baby.

Shadows shifted out of the corner of her eye and Hermione found the once static curtains now were lost on the windows caress. A cold chill rand over her bare shoulders, having only slept in a pair of jogging pants and strappy top. She wasn't sure if it was the breeze or foreshadowing, her sense of danger had always been on high alert ever since last year with what happened to poor Cedric.

Shadows shifted once again and Hermione found herself turning to face the movement, a hand hovering over the baby's chest protectively. When the cloaked figure slipped from the shadows, Hermione lunged for the small child and scooped him or her up into the cradle of her arms. The figure didn't stop it's cautious steps though, one foot at a time- his buckled boots sinking into the carpet and with every one of those steps Hermione took one backwards. Her breathing shuttering in her chest and slowly the idea that this was a dream slipped further and further from the forefront of her mind.

Logically, this man couldn't hurt her.

Illogically though, he posed a very great threat to both her and the infant.

"I just want the child, he just wants the child." The man in the cloak told her, a hand reaching out to her but Hermione just stumbled back as if he had pointed a gun at her. The leather clad appendage clenched mid air and fell back to his side in resignation, the sigh coming out as a puff of frigid fog.

The banging on the door shocked both of them, Hermione jumping and holding the infant to press it's face to face into the crook of her neck. The man just reached downwards and retracted his wand and a vial of a potion. The banging got louder and louder, yells of both a man and woman for their child. The man in the cloak grew more and more agitated.

"He just wants the child to disappear, please, just the child." The man's voice was pleading and before Hermione could say one thing- the infant was ripped from her arms in an awful manner. The baby screamed and Hermione lunged forward, the same time as the door burst open and the infants parents toppled into the room. The man dodged Hermione's attempt at a tackle, gracefully spinning and heading towards the window- a leg cocked over the edge. Hermione looked up from where she had landed on the floor, turning onto her back and staring at the man.

He looked at her one last time-

"HERMIONE!" The father yelled, trying to lunge at the man in the cloak and the teen just sat there in stunned silence as the cloak man nodded at her. He nodded and then in a swish of his cloak, he dropped from the window and the sound of his boots hitting the floor was audible. It was a miracle he hadn't snapped both of his legs or dropped the baby... the little girl. The little girl named Hermione.

The mother sat there, her face buried into the shield of her hand with layers of greying hair pooling around her as she was racked with sobs. Her cries were desperate, hysterical, she practically screaming and the father? Tears strolling down his cheeks as he yelled, called and pleaded out of the window for the man to bring back his daughter. They hadn't seen her as she sat in the softness of the silver carpet.

Now, logically, she should have to;d herself this was all a dream.

A concoction of her subconscious, something she'd read or saw being replayed in her mind at night.

Illogically, or logically depending on it's plausibility, a small part of her mind whispered to herself that this wasn't a dream but a memory. Long repressed behind defence mechanism, one after the other, she watched the parents of baby girl as they were destroyed in a matter of minutes. Her heart strings tugging at their distress, it wasn't just her heart strings being tugged through. A pulse of pain slipping through her entire body, a hand rushing up to clutch her heart and a wave of shimmering blue which Hermione had only seen with a _Lumos_ spell fleeing from her outline.

The parents seemed to be put on reverse, their bodies rewinding like on a video- slowly backing out of the room. Clutching at her chest Hermione tried to stand up, the pain getting harder and harder to ignore with the multiple glistening waves flowing like the tide from her being.

One in particular made a small scream be torn from behind her lips, her hand clutching the side of the crib and collapsing to her knees. Once again a similar thing happened, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed and instead of banging on the door- it just swung open to reveal the two. They looked as if to have aged though, a few more wrinkles upon their features and hair a silver to match the carpet. They didn't walk past her though, just stared at her with wide eyes and confused expressions.

The last pulse ran through her and the pain was too much to forward, her chest crashing first into the carpet and leaving the stunned adults to their own conclusion.

The same name on their lips at the strange woman's honey coloured eyes and mop of brown hair.

A name that had been banished in their house for sixteen years.

* * *

**Jinx: Now I'm not going to be for reveiws this time because I don't deserve them but I hope you liked the chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jinx~ Thank you for being patient my well loved reviewers, readers, followers, favouriters and people just taking a glance and going 'Meh!'. Yeah I'm not particularly happy with this chapter but it is a lot better than the other one... I hope. Anyways, I did take the advice of a reveiwers on my previous version** **(_Amrowo)_and tried to make Dorea and Charlus' reactions a bit more realistic.**

**Disclaiming Harry Potter since I don't own this or the world- you know the drill.**

* * *

_September 18th 1976_

Normal day. Normal weather. Normal, normal, normal.

Dorea was in her blues of the year, as Charlus had noted to get worse and worse with every twelve months. The week of mourning his wife had taken up every year of their baby girls birthday consisted of tears, tissues, ice cream and not leaving the house for the entire week. Not that Charlus minded, he did mourn his baby girl in his own way.

With James off at Hogwarts, neither parent had anything to take their mind off of their first child's disappearance. In the first eleven years of James' life, he had been a well loved distraction that week. Oh, he knew all about his missing sibling but he never felt a smidgen of resentment for the reason their affection was so focused in that one week. If anything he understood and didn't say a word about it.

'_Such a good kid_' Charlus thought with a smile to himself '_Even if half of the time I find my tea cup to be swapped for the Nose-biting variety_'

Their family had managed to expand over the years, welcoming the young Black heir into their households just at the beginning of the summer that had already passed. Sirius had been James' friend since the beginning of Hogwarts and had never left his side. In return, Charlus and Dorea had treated him like their own son- which he enjoyed immensely. The duo had brought Remus over for Christmas and Dorea swore if she was a decade or three younger. He was logical, smart and managed to tone down the rumbustious duo like no one else could. Peter, or Pete as he preferred to be called, was a mystery to them as he was to the rest of the school. It wasn't common knowledge how he befriended them but he slipped in there and seemed to belong.

Then there was the unofficial family member of Lily Evans, Charlus would chuckle every time the starstruck look came across his son. They'd seen a picture of her once, one which fell out of James' pocket when their house elf, Binky, had washed his clothes. She was gorgeous, wide emerald eyes and fiery red hair, she managed to ignite the motherly protectiveness within Dorea. Her baby boy to good for any girl.

"_Muuuuuum~!" _James used to whine when she told him that. "_I'll choose who's good enough for me, no offence but you don't have a say. Dad chose you and you chose Dad, I want to be able to choose too._"

There were many letters coming to and from their cottage that day, many condolences or worried letters from friends or relatives. Some from the Ministry, with requests and whatnot which Charlus would reply to tomorrow maybe. He simply laid his head on top of his wives and relished in the jasmine scent of her shampoo, she turned her face to tuck away into the crook of his neck. The two still very much in love since the first kiss they had shared by The Black lake.

Today wasn't a day for action really, the afternoon sun setting slowly over the hills of the countryside and having done little today.

A day of reminiscence.

Whenever they had parted from one another, Dorea having to go to the toilet or Charlus wanting a up of tea- they were assaulted from each side by memories. What had happened, what will happen, what could have happened, it was all there laid within the foundations of the very building they had lived in for over fifty or sixty years. There were a few crude scribbles on the walls from when James was five, the signatures of all four of the Marauders underneath their picture in the hallway, a few tiles missing from the roof with the time Sirius tried to sneak out via the roof.

"I should probably write a letter to Jamie." Dorea murmured, her lips moving against the flesh of Charlus' neck despite the fact his head lolled back as he sighed in frustration. Her lips automatically curved into a perfect cupids bow at her husbands actions, knowing he was only joking. He better be any ways.

She leaned forward and snatched a loose piece of parchment laid on the coffee table by her shins, her back creaking slightly with the movement. Her slender hand grasping her favourite peacock feather quill and writing with a flourish Charlus' could only admire. Whenever he tried cursive lettering, it looked like chicken scratch and was usually unreadable. The letter was half a page but Charlus knew how his son fretted over his mothers well being, a momma's boy through and through.

With a snap of Dorea's fingers, Binky stood before them in her slightly tattered dress- bowing low enough that her nose scraped the thin carpet lining the floorboards. Tennis ball sized eyes staring up at her mistress and a smile lighting her elven face.

"Mistress calls for Binky?"

"Could you please deliver this to Jamie, Binky?" Dorea asked kindly, knowing that these house elves deserved to be treated with respect. Tear shone within Binky's eyes despite the thirty years having been hired at the Potter residence, the kindness still refreshing and new to the house elf who bowed once again. Binky took the parchment from Dorea and vanished within the blink of an eye.

"I think we should move." Charlus muttered, finally lifting his head back up and glancing at his wife who just raised an eyebrow at him "I can't feel my legs."

"And that's what you said to me last night." Dorea muttered playfully, winking boldly at her husband before standing up from the couch. Charlus' turned a vivid red which reminded Dorea of their Hogwarts days, her laughter echoing down the hallway as Charlus got up from his seat and followed her. Their teasing didn't cease as they made their daily rounds throughout their house, the Slytherin and Gryffindor giving as good as it got. Sometimes Dorea wondered if she had gotten lucky after she was so horrible to Charlus when he had asked to court her.

Her feet took her left and right, leading her to where her heart wanted to go. Her heart dropping when she came across an all too familiar door with the golden plaque on- her cursive writing having wrote that name all too many years ago. Even to this day, they hadn't had the heart to change that door. The nail marks deep into the door, battered where Charlus' had slammed his fists, it was a bitter reminder of the worst day of their lives.

Charlus could only lay a hand on his wives shoulder, no words conveyed but the unspoken comfort lifted her already damp spirits.

Tomorrow would have been their babies birthday, there was no one who could tell them to cheer up. Dorea's pale hand gently reached out to grasp the door handle, quivering fingers wrapping around it tightly. The creak sent shivers down their spines, the rust had gathered over the years with little to no use of the door. She opened the door a crease, her breathing now uneven as the bad memories attacked her from every angle- her wrist shaking slightly as she went to force the door open another inch and she would have done.

If not for Charlus' hand laying on top of hers, gently reigning the door back and quietly shutting the treasure chest of memories. The six months they had spent with their baby immortalized within that very room and also the departure of that baby- locked within that very room.

As they left the dor and retreated to the main part of the building, ready to go into the west wing and do a lap around James' and Sirius' room, as well as Charlus' study- the loud clatter within the room they had just closed roused them. Their monotonous shuffle stuttering as they turned on the balls of their heel and fled into the room they hadn't wanted to enter. The door flew open, a stark contrast to how it was once locked and refused them entry. Charlus and Dorea just stood there with horrified expressions.

A teenage girl with wild chocolate curls, her back curved as she fell towards the carpet- not a word passing from her lips and neither from their lips. They just watched in shock as she laid there. Nothin in the room had been touched, the girl had passed the Anti-Apparation wards somehow; every little thing which kept their manor a secret she'd bypassed. Their hopes kindled into a small flame as they approached her cautiously.

"You should probably floo for a Mediwizard, dear." Charlus told her- watching as the woman shakily walked away and left Charlus with the young girl. He swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat and continued to slowly make his way towards her. Crouching down, her pressed two fingers against her pulse and sighed in slight relief when the faint pulse blipped beneath the pads of his fingertips. Taking his hand away, her placed them on his knees and wondered what on earth he should do now.

So with shaky resolve, her gripped one of her shoulders and flipped the girl over, doing such an action as carefully as possible. Her brow was creased in pain no doubt, her skin an unhealthy pallor and a faint sheen of sweat marring her forehead. The girls long unruly curls covered her face partially, something which Charlus absent-mindedly tucked behind her ear- glancing down at the girl who was in pyjamas. He could hear Dorea's murmurs into their fireplace, the faint woosh of flames indicating that indeed someone from St. Mungos had arrived.

Dorea and the Mediwizard bustled into the room, the two being forced out as she worked her literal magic on the teenager on the floor.

* * *

"Is it wrong to hope?" Dorea mumbled, her head leaning on Charlus' shoulder whilst they awaited news from the Mediwizard. They had been forced to move the girl to St. Mungos due to the uniqueness of her so called injuries. They had not told the two concerned adults a thing, not a peep since the strange teen was levitated down into a specialized wing in the hospital.

"I think if any ones got a reason to hope, it's us, 'luv." Charlus' muttered, raising their intertwined hands and kissing the back of her hand. She sighed in content and the seconds quickly slipped past them with no word at all until a Mediwitch poked their head around with a well practiced smile.

"You can come and see her now. We have no identification but we will do soon enough." The woman said softly, watching the two get up slowly and follow her to the specific bed where the young girl laid.

Dorea could only admire her wild brown locks which were the exact shade that Charlus' hair once was- the messy disposition, the untameable style. She was probably making something out of nothing though. Her hopes going to come crashing down any second now. Charlus' was doing the exact same though, comparing his wives facial structure to the one of the young girls. The similarities uncanny. A frustrated sigh being torn from his lips as he stared at her unconscious figure, her eyes shifting underneath the skin of her eyelids and fingertips twitching occasionally.

It was just a matter of waiting now.

That was okay though, they were experts at this by now- having waited more than fifteen years.

What was a few more hours?

* * *

**Jinx~ eeeesh, I really do not like that ending. I'm serious. I like the usual cheesy and conclusive endings but I wish I could have wrote a little more but it's like one o'clock in the morning and I just want to get on with the next chapter. I realize now-**

**That I've been working on this story for over a year, so CONGRATULATIONS TO ME FOR NOT GIVING UP.**

**But yeah, I think you should review and tell me what you though, what you liked, what you didn't like.**

**Or you could not review, that's cool. It's all good brah~**


End file.
